


You Worry Too Much

by mugencosmonaut



Category: Illbleed
Genre: Friendship, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugencosmonaut/pseuds/mugencosmonaut
Summary: This is my very first fanfic that I'm probably proud of!  Takes place at the Good End of the game.
Kudos: 2





	You Worry Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic posted on this site! I know it's not the best, but at least I tried, right?? Anyways, I hope you guys like it!~

You Worry Too Much

“I’m going back to Illbleed…”  
“What!?” said Michel, Kevin, and Randy.  
Silence roamed across the group. All three of them couldn’t believe what Eriko had just said. Why would she want to go back to the place that almost got Eriko and her friends killed? It didn’t make any sense. They now had the one-million-dollar reward and now Eriko wanted to go back? What for? To get her sense of fear back or to find out who was behind Illbleed? Regardless, it was a crazy idea.  
“Hmm…if she goes, I go!” Randy exclaimed.  
Although Eriko was pleased to hear Randy’s act of bravery, she rejected it, not wanting any of her friends to go into that horror again.  
“Thanks Randy. But this time, I have to go alone.”  
“Why?” asked Kevin. “What’s going on?”  
“Kevin! Butt out!” Michel shouted at the 17-year old, irritated. “She doesn’t need a guy right now, okay!?”  
“Wait for me guys”, Eriko told the rest of the Horror Research Club members as she got up from the sand. “If I make it back, I’ll probably be a changed girl.”  
“We’ll be right here”, Randy said. “Waitin’…and preyin’.”  
“I’m sure you’ll make it through”, next said, Kevin. “But be careful. And don’t change too much.”  
“If you ever get into trouble, try and telepathically communicate with me, okay?” said Michel. “I can be by your side in no time.”  
Those considerate words made Eriko feel stronger. She was grateful to have friends like these around with her.  
“Right. Thanks, a lot guys…I love you all.”  
Eriko then turned around and walked away from the group, ready to face the horrors of Illbleed once again. This time, all alone…

It was now nighttime. Kevin was looking at the bright moon from his bedroom window. Although it was already hours after Eriko went back to Illbleed, Kevin was still worried about her. Sure, she was brave and lost all her fear went she was a 5-year, but still! Going back to that place was insane! But there was nothing that anyone could do about it. It was Eriko's choice, and her choice was to go alone.  
“Kevin!” his mother shouted across his room. “Dinner’s ready!”  
“Coming!”  
It only took a few sniffs to realize what his mother was making for him: mac n’ cheese. It was good and usually helped him get out of a bad mood. This time, however, he wasn’t sure whether it would work on him this time. He got up, washed his hands inside the family bathroom, walked downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. His mother was waiting for him with a bright smile on his face.  
“There you are, handsome!” Kevin’s mom called out to her son.  
“Hey Mom”, Kevin said softly, with some sadness in his voice.  
Kevin sits down in his seat and quietly ate his food. Kevin’s mother knew that something was amiss with her son’s behavior.  
“What’s wrong Kevin?” she asked.  
“Nothing much”, he replied.  
“Hm?”  
“It’s just…uh…”  
“Is it about this Eriko girl you keep talking about?”  
“Y-yeah…”  
Kevin’s mother already knew that her son had a crush on Eriko. He would always talk about how she was fearless of anything and everything. He’d sometimes wished that he could be like her. At least he didn’t harass the girl and would ask for her consent before anything.  
“What happened? Did you two get into a fight?” she teased.  
“N-No!” Kevin blurted out, annoyed at his mother. “It’s just…remember that horror house that my friends and I went into?”  
“Of course! I was worried sick about you and your little friends…that you guys wouldn’t come back…”  
Kevin had regret leaving his mother worried about his well-being. His mother knew that he liked horror related stuff, they just didn’t know that it would take so long. Besides, his mother was the only family he had left. Ever since his father left, Kevin’s mother was the only family that he had left. Kevin felt guilty because he had left his mother the same way his father left him.  
“But! At least you came back!” Kevin’s mother said with a smile on her face. “And I’m sure that Eriko girl will too!”  
Kevin felt a little better. He knew that his mother could help him make sure that his friends were going to return safely…  
“Or my name isn’t Emma Kertsman!!”  
Kevin then laughed. “Mom! Eat your food before it gets cold!”  
“Oh crap! You’re right!”  
Then it just was an ordinary night from that point on…  
Before the first period, the bell even rang, Kevin was on the table near the door in the hallways. He was staring at the window next to him, looking at the sunrise behind him.  
“Kevin! Hey Kevin!”  
It was Michel Waters, the psychic of the Horror Research Club. The shortest of the group was waving at Kevin to alert him.  
“Oh, hey Michel.”  
Michel sat down next to Kevin, holding today’s breakfast. A croissant, three sausages, plain white milk, and a banana. Kevin already had breakfast back at home; a bowl of cereal was enough for Kevin.  
“Still worried about Eriko?” she asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Yeah”, Kevin replied. “I bet Eriko was thinking the same thing when we first headed off into that place.”  
“I thought it was going to be some kind of hoax like Randy thought.”  
“Looks like we were wrong…”  
“‘We’? I blame Randy.”  
“Uh, you were the one that agreed with him…”  
“You did too!”  
“Hey! I’m not leaving myself out! I know I agreed too, but—”  
Suddenly they heard a deep voice and spoke like a surfer dude in those commercials.  
“And speaking of Randy, there he is”, Kevin pointed at him.  
Randy was outside at the opposite side of the cafeteria where Kevin and Michel were sitting. In front of him was a girl slightly shorter than him, scolding at him. Randy was just scratching at the back of his head, looking apologetic. Eventually, he was let go and the girl that was scolding him left stubbornly pass him.  
“What was that all about?” Michel wondered.  
Randy eventually saw his friend’s gazes at him and went towards them.  
“Yo! Michel! Kevin!”  
The two waved at him as he sat down with the rest of the group, sans Eriko.  
“Was that your girlfriend or something?” Kevin asked.  
“No dude!” Randy protested. “That was my big sister.”  
“Really? The two of you don’t look related…”  
“That’s what everyone says to us when we're near each other.”  
“Oh?” Michel spoke as she ate her breakfast slowly. “What were you two arguing about?”  
Kevin just glared at Michel with an annoyed look. Michel didn’t even notice.  
“It was about the Killerman article”, Randy replied. “With Jorg man!”  
“You mean Jorg Baker?” murmured Kevin. “Why was she yelling at you about that?”  
“She said that just because you were featured in some article doesn’t mean that you're famous…”  
“Oh, that sounds understanding…”  
“…and that you’ll always be an embarrassment to this family!”  
Randy said this with a smile on his face. Kevin and Michel just looked at him with shock.  
Now that’s just depressing! They thought.  
“Anyways, I never knew that you could solve a murder mystery case Randy”, Michel slightly chuckled.  
“Thanks!” Randy boasted happily. “I couldn’t’ve done it without Jorg!”  
Kevin went silent again. His mind went back to Eriko again, wondering how she would take on the attractions the second time at Illbleed. He went back to looking at the sky once again while Randy and Michel talked continued about the Killerman article.

“Eriko? Eriko Christy?”  
It was a fourth-period History class. Kevin’s favorite classes, next to lunch. His teacher was now taking attendance to see who was here. And of course, Eriko was absent from school.  
“Hm…Eriko’s not here? Oh well, then…”  
Kevin would normally be paying attention to the lesson, but his mind was on Eriko once again. However, it came short when one of the popular girls in school whispered his name.  
“Hey, Kevin! Looks like your lovely Eriko Christy’s not here~”  
“Oh, shut up Naomi”, Kevin whispered angrily. He was not in the mood to be disturbed right now.  
“Am I interrupting your sleep, Aurora?” Naomi snarked.  
“Well, too bad you’re not invited to my birthday party. And who would kiss an ugly fairy like you?”  
A bunch of snorts and laughs filled up the room, overhearing what Kevin had said to her. Naomi wrinkled up her face up. “That was terrible! And you’re not invited to my birthday party either.”  
“Great. I didn’t even plan on going.”  
Naomi was red with embarrassment as the cheering got louder. The yelling finally lowered as the teacher told everyone to calm down and listen to the lesson. And everyone did.

School finally ended. Kevin was already off school grounds and walked back home. His house was only a few minutes away, so he walked home instead of taking the bus. He didn’t see either Michel or Randy once the final bell rang off either. He didn’t care as he was again, thinking about Eriko.  
Eriko, please come back soon, he thought. He didn’t want to think that Eriko was killed on the attractions. She was way stronger and smarter, so she would overcome them. Yeah! That’s gotta, be it!  
Kevin finally got to the front door of his house. He had gotten out the key for that door because his mother had to work today. As soon as he unlocked the front door…  
“Hey, Kevin!”  
It was Randy and Michel. They both were inside his house. Kevin was surprised, but at the same time, he was confused.  
“W-What!? How did you guys get in here!?”  
“Your Mom!!” Randy shouted.  
Kevin wanted to hit Randy in the face. Thankfully, Michel was there to stop such a thing from happening.  
“He means your mother let us in”, Michel cleared out Randy’s statement. “Ms. Kertsman told us to come to your house just in case you felt depressed.”  
Of course, Kevin thought to himself. She knew that her son wasn’t feeling too good, so she invited some of his friends.  
“Wait! Do any of your parents know about this?”  
“Oh yeah! I told my dad beforehand”, said Michel.  
“Mine too!” said Randy. “Though I have to get home before dark. I don’t wanna worry my little sisters…”  
“Jeez, Randy!” Michel gasped. “How many sisters do you have!?”  
“I got two little sisters and…”  
“And one older sister”, Kevin spoke. “This is good and all, but can I please get inside my house now? I’m sweating over here.”  
Both Randy and Michel moved out of Kevin’s way and let him inside. Feeling the cool AC made Kevin stop sweating a little.  
“Thank you”, Kevin thanked them sarcastically. He then ripped a single paper towel from the roll and wiped his face. After that, he walked towards the living room couch and turned on the TV. It flashed on to the News channel and silently changed the channel. Both Michel and Randy looked at him, stubbornly. But the dirty brown-haired boy didn’t bat a single eye at them. He only looked at the TV until a certain show caught his attention. It was called “Toy Hunter: Cork Goes to Hell”. Of course, another attraction of Illbleed.  
“Woah!” Randy exclaimed. “It’s Toy Hunter!”  
“You watch THAT show?” Michel asked the muscle head with a questionable look in her eyes.  
“Yeah! I watch it with my little sisters!”  
“Woah…”  
“Hey! This is where Cork goes to Hell and finds Sexydoll, dude!”  
“Wait, really!?”  
That made Michel eager to watch it with the boys. She sat down on Kevin’s right side and carefully watched. Kevin fell silent, now irritated for both of his friends suddenly appearing at his house for no other reason than for comfort. He just wanted some peace and quiet, and all of that was ruined. Kevin tried to get off the living room couch while Randy and Michel watching Toy Hunter, but they both were so close that it was impossible. The boy might’ve thought they both knew that he was going try that. And they were right. Trying to get off, both Michel and Randy gave him irritated looks.  
“Are you worried about Eriko again?” Michel sighed. She was pretty much tired of Kevin’s dejectedness of hanging out together.  
“Yes!” Kevin cried. “Eriko’s all alone out there! Why would she go out there all by herself! What if she doesn’t come back!? What if—”  
Almost instantly, Kevin a strong embrace from both teenagers.  
“You worry too much dude”, Randy spoke in a gentle voice.  
“Eriko would be mad at you if she saw you like this, Kevin”, smoothly spoke Michel.  
Yeah, Kevin thought. Eriko would be upset if she saw me like this…  
“Stop crying like a huge baby! The Kevin Kertsman I know would be such a whiner!”  
Kevin sighed and joined in with two other friends in a hug with a tearful smile. Maybe he was worrying about Eriko’s safety too much. He knows that Eriko would come back, a changed girl, or the same girl that he knows now. Only time will tell what will happen…  
Then a gunshot was heard. All three lightly jumped from the couch while still hugging each other. Then they realized it was just the TV. Cork had just shot one of the eggs inside a bar. A huge breath of sighs filled up the living room. The three finally let go of each other and separately sat back down on the couch one by one.  
“Alright”, Michel said tiredly. “Let’s keep watching TV for now…”  
“I’m down with that”, Kevin coolly said.  
“Promise you won’t whine about Eriko again~?” Randy laughed.  
Kevin laughed back, wiping his tears.  
“I’ll try my best, dude.”


End file.
